User talk:MrDupin
If you're here because I deleted your story, please read this blog first. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal. I also highly recommend reading stories in the Suggested Reading category to get a feel of what we're looking for. Also, to improve your writing skills you can give the Writing Advice blogs a read. They are written by members of our community and they are of great help. If you want to talk to me about something in private, you can shoot me an email at mrdupincp@gmail.com /Archives/ Congrats Congratulations on the Adminship, Mr. Dupin. You got that orange font just in time for Halloween ;) It does kinda throw me off most of the time though. I'm just so used to seeing your username all green in the recent activity feed and when I see it in orange my mind automatically thinks that you are a different user for a couple of seconds. So yeah, I guess you've become synonymous with the color green in my mind. How odd and funny! Oh, I've stained your freshly archived talk page now. Take that, authority! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:24, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :Don't thank me, you earned it! I just hope you get whatever you want out of the position and that it doesn't become super stressful for you (I admined once and I hated it. It was super stressful. I think you lot are super crazy to take it on like you do, but I respect you all :P). Oh, I'm a fan of the green color on here (green is my favorite color). :Indeed I did. I decided to go with an avatar from the upcoming RPG by Obsidian Entertainment, 'Tyranny'. I believe it's of Kyros, but it could be Tunon (not so sure of the lore yet). Shameless plug: "Please buy it upon release off either Steam or GOG because I don't want my favorite developer to go out of business. I'm buying the $80 Overlord Edition to support Obsidian, but don't worry, I'm not that loose with my money and would normally not pay that much, let alone $60 for a video game." If you are into video games, especially old-styled ones, then you might look into it. The premise of the game is that you work for evil and that evil has won by the start of the game. Your job is carry out the evil overlord's (Kyros') bidding and you can do so by being evil, kind, or anything in between. The game has a lot of different variables and is only 20-25 hours long (for the sake of replay value. Trust me, there are multiple endings and soooo many choices). Here's a gameplay video that should give you an idea of the game: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4izf55L8Tsw Please note that the start of it is to set up the world state and the rest of the game plays like the old point n click RPGs from the 90's such as Baldur's Gate, Planescape Torment and Fallout. :Totally not trying to pressure you into buying it. If that style of video game or video games in general aren't your thing then that's completely fine. I'm just super hyped for 'Tyranny' because the idea of working for the villain has been my dream video game premise forever (and I love everything that Obsidian puts out). November 10th, woo! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:22, October 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Good good! I was sort of forced into the position, mmmm, that's wrong; more like it was expected of me as site creator. What had happened was the video game company Bioware had shut down their off-topic section (they shut down the forum proper two months ago and it is scheduled for deletion this month actually), so I made a new forum and a bunch of us migrated there. I was always more of the quiet kid that sat in the corner of the classroom eating glue reading a book, so naturally I didn't like it and stepped down. The new admins are way more competent at it than I was, in my opinion. ::Wait, so everyone that lives in Greece can't buy any digital games that cost over 15 Euros/$16? That is so dumb, if I am understanding correctly. Bethesda is actually my second favorite company behind Obsidian, however, I did see Fallout 4 as a bit of a disappointment. I missed being able to use skills in dialogue checks for instance. I just hope that in the future we get to be evil again in a way that makes sense and that they bring back narrated ending slides. Still, it was a fun game and I got more than my monies worth out of it. ::I shall! I still haven't played Baldur's Gate :( I got into isometric-styled games rather late; like last year *smacks self on head*. I do have a copy of it and 2 on my GOG and plan to play it one of these days tho. I played through most of Neverwinter Nights 1 and Planescape Torment this year (I dropped NWN because it was predictable and I wanted to dive into Pillars of Eternity). That said, do you have a Steam? If so, I'll post my email on here and you can email me it (that way it isn't out in the open on here) and I'll happily add you. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 18:37, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Bleh, that should be illegal and you should be allowed a bank account. Oh, Greece. On another note: Greece should host the Olympics forever onward. They originated in Greece, would give Greece some steady income, and would eliminate the need for countries to have to build a temporary place to house them. :::Ah. To be fair, you haven't missed squat. Video games are so cut and paste these days :( They cost way too much to make and therefore the companies can't afford to take any risks and decide to go with what is proven out of fear of massive losses or sinking their company; it sucks. Well, if you ever get a Steam be sure to let me know and I'll add you and pester you with the chat function sometimes. What kind of games did you make? Was it basic programming like Asteroids or more advanced (not putting you down if you did make a re-skinned Asteroids, more than I've done)? [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:03, October 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::Let me know if you get it on Steam or GOG or Both and I'll be sure to buy it (unless you pull Train Simulator DLC level of shenanigans and try to charge $5,700 for everything, then you'd have to count me out). Yeah, there is a game with that much in DLC, way to take advantage of people with train fetishes: http://store.steampowered.com/app/24010/ [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:27, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :::One thing that you could do is have a DLC that does nothing other than act as a donation. There is one free game that I know of that does it and Steam hasn't done anything to stop them (they make it perfectly clear that the DLCs are donations to them). But you could do a "Buy Mr Dupin a Pizza DLC" which costs $10 and some things like that. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:03, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Review? Hello there Mr. Dupin! Do you think you would be able to give my story 'Venomous' a review? Everyone is a monster to someone. 09:33, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :Undid some vandalism. Mind banning? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:39, October 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I got it. ::Jay Ten (talk) 18:54, October 21, 2016 (UTC) And Now I'm Disappointed I would have much rather went on without the knowledge of that event's existence. Now I'll never feel complete. But yeah, I'll check it out. Jay Ten (talk) 16:44, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Editing I deeply apologize for my mistake. I will do my best to assure that it does not happen again. Knight Stone-Fist (talk) 04:47, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Mistake Hey Mr. Dupin! I was just reading an old favorite of mine called 'Doors'. I noticed a mistake on the 5th last Paragraph, where it says: I was terrified and didn't no what to do. Unfortunately I can't correct this mistake as it is a previous PotM and I don't have the right to fix it (its locked). Just thought I might let you know in case you thought that was worth clearing up! Everyone is a monster to someone. 06:30, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: Threads If you want that might help get some attention to it for people who may be interested. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:56, October 23, 2016 (UTC) In the Woods Hi MrDupin. I have a Monday morning surprise for you. I hope you enjoy it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDF_zB7abe4 KillaHawke1 13:55, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Review Request Hello, I don't know if you remember me, but I was wondering if you could review my story. It has been reviewed before, yet I have met some issues pertaining to the story and trying to post it, and I am not sure where the issues are or if the story, in general, is good enough to publish. While posting it, the Abuse Filter said it matched the Title Blacklist, so I read the Title Blacklist, and I am still lost on what parts to fix in the story. If you have time to review it, I would appreciate, and then gladly fix the issues. Also, can the Terror Beneath page I created, outside of the Writer's Workshop, get deleted. It was a mistake to create it now without learning the underlying mistakes preventing its publishing. Likewise, Sorry about this inconvenience. Here is a link to the story: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:468817 A-3 Loki (talk) 00:26, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Badge has reset itself Hello, I have been contributing to the wiki every day for 18 days. Today, however, I had made a comment on a page earlier, and checked my profile, only to see that the "Lost Episode Animator: Contribute to the wiki every day for 30 days (18/30)" had reset to "(1/30)" I am very confused by this, as I had not missed a day. I would like some assistance with this issue. Thank you for your time. Knight Stone-Fist (talk) 01:48, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :Addressed. :TenebrousTorrent 02:06, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Review Thanks for the review man. I admit I excitdily hurry over here to post my story, and don't really think about proofreading it. Of course I do it, but ypu jsut have to do it so many times to find every mistake. Jesus talk about tedious. Anyway I had intetnially made that last one a little bit of a lciche, but this next one i'm doing somethign different, and I think you'll like it. Tide16 (talk) tidying up Thanks for that! I didn't quite understand how to archive it myself. And yeah, add that blog to the list if you want.--Mikemacdee (talk) 07:37, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Advice Blogs Hey Dupes while you're messing around with all the writing advice blogs I'd be wondering if I could get some of mine added? I think the last one in particular could be helpful since it goes into a lot of depth on the many different tenses ChristianWallis (talk) 11:30, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :Awesome, now I feel less weird about asking haha. And yeah dat cool! ChristianWallis (talk) 11:41, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sig Changed the brackets on my signature. Thanks. Also, I have joined the slack channel under my old name. I'll stay with the old name until people are aware of the change. TenebrousTorrent 12:02, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Hola Mr Dupin. Just wanted to say thanks for the notification in regards to my story, and letting me know how to contact people. Tis muchly appreciated. (Slimey limey (talk) 12:58, October 27, 2016 (UTC)) Re: Slow Internet Yeah I've got adblocker too. At home I have a solid connection but at work the wifi is terrible. I have to admit it's an ingenius way to keep non-work related browsing to a minimum since it takes three months just to load facebook. I just wish it didn't make editing such an absolute pain. I've reviewed stories in the past and made dozens of edits only for it to just crap out on me and lose them all ChristianWallis (talk) 15:54, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hey, sorry about not being around yesterday and today. Let me know if you still need something. I really don't plan on using the chat much, but I will if there's no other option. I'm kinda done with that area (not that I was ever really around much on there). If it had something to do with the design work, I actually use monobook, so I don't see changes. I'm sure whatever you guys come up with will be great. I am also going to be taking a slight step back in my admin activity. I'm starting to not enjoy my time here, and I really don't wanna burn out. I've taken this place too seriously for too long, and it's time to stop I think. I'll still be around and doing admin things here and there, but I plan on being much more relaxed about everything. All that being said, if someone appeals one of my deletions, just leave it, and I'll take care of it. I don't want to add to your work load. And I don't want this to keep you from asking for help or anything else. Please feel free. Also, if you ever start feeling the same way, I suggest doing something similar. I don't want you thinking you have to pick up my slack. Everyone seems to be a bit more active recently, so I don't think it will be much of an issue. Anyway, that's it, my friend. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 19:52, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Blazin' Don't you mean it sparks things up? (*crickets*) You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 20:22, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Review Request Thanks for the response, and I don't mind waiting. I apologize for this, but I don't know what the title in the Title Blacklist is, as the message I keep getting is: "This action has been automatically identified as harmful, and therefore disallowed. If you believe your edit was constructive, please inform an administrator of what you were trying to do. A brief description of the abuse rule which your action matched is: Title Blacklist". So, I don't know the Blacklist item it refers to. I have a suspicion that it perceives the Jeff Formula, but still need time to know for sure. As for the Terror Beneath story I want deleted, it may be a page or just an editing page on this site. If it's obstructing to this site, as I can't submit the story yet until I absolutely learn what's causing the Title Blacklist Abuse Filter, then here's the link to delete it: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Terror_Beneath Also, regarding the Terror Beneath story in the Writer's Workshop, I made the edits pointed out to me by reviewers in a Word document, so I'll leave the story as is in the Writer's Workshop, so the issues in the story causing the Title Blacklist can get seen before I replace it with the revised version. A-3 Loki (talk) 20:41, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Please Block my profile Hello, I am going to be moving on to new things. If it is not an issue, I would like you to permanently block my account, so that hackers don't attempt to get in to it (this has happened more than once) I will no longer be here, but my time was well spent. Thank you for a good experience. Knight Stone-Fist (talk) 22:54, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Arena Hello, I found the pasta Arena, while looking up random pastas. I am wondering if the header should be removed. It seemed like an attempt to provoke or insult other writers. Lemmy118 (talk) 21:47, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Last Edit The last story you edited, would you change the title? The last word shouldn't be all caps. TenebrousTorrent 20:30, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :I believe it's like that because that's how it appears on the movie poster, as seen here. :Jay Ten (talk) 20:33, October 30, 2016 (UTC) ::I just realized the movie poster was on the story. I do top notch detective work. ::Jay Ten (talk) 20:37, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Review Request Hey while I am working on my new story, Iw as wondering if you could review my toher one I had here. It's called The Lake And The Woods (Hate that title but only one realy left) it's in the Writer's Workshop and it has multiple revisions with different versions. You canread the last revision I did or the first one I posted, whatever. Be way thought, this is the first story I ever wrote in my life, I personally love the story but the grammar is pretty bad, thanks. Tide16 (talk) Title change Hello, sorry for the late reply, but thank you for all your help. I posted the story and it went through, which also brings up my request. Could you change the title The Terror Beneath to The Terror Below? That's all, and again thanks for your help, I really appreciate it. Here's a link to the story: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Terror_Beneath A-3 Loki (talk) 01:16, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Series Hey Diexillius was nice enough to point out the series nav-bottom template and suggested it for The Witch & The Fatso so it could link to the sequel. I was wondering if you'd be nice enough to add it to the bottom of the story because it's a protected page now? Would be super appreciated ChristianWallis (talk) 16:07, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :Done. :Jay Ten (talk) 16:21, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Spinoff Appeal Hey Dup! I've got a story up over on the spinoff appeal page. No rush getting to it, but I figured I'd a couple of the admins a note about it in case it gets missed on the recent activity feed. Cheers. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 23:51, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Deletion Request Please delete my story ... thank you ScardeyCat (talk) 11:05, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Scaredy Cat Please delete MOTHERHOOD ... a couple of days ago an admin threatened to delete it. So I blanked the page because I couldn't delete it myself and couldn't find the link to do so. It IS my story after all. It was restored by the other person and I was threatened again with banning and told to contact you to have my story deleted. So, yes, please delete MOTHERHOOD and ifyou could tell me how to delete my account I would be grateful. Thank you Scaredy Cat Don't block me...thank you for deleting my story. Spinoff I just wanted to let you know that I read Shadow's JtK story and am willing to accept it onto the wiki if everyone else is. I feel like it probably needs a bit of consensus or at least indifference considering it is a Jeff rewrite. Have you read it yet? If you don't want to (it is rather lengthy) I feel pretty confident in saying that it is good enough to pass the spinoff appeal, it's just a matter of whether everyone is willing to allow another Jeff rewrite onto the site. Let me know what you think. Jay Ten (talk) 16:14, November 6, 2016 (UTC) I'd appreciate a bit more than that The original was deleted due to quality standards, the contest was to select a replacement. Banning won the contest, a huge accomplishment. Having a second Jeff story on the site in no way takes away from what he did. Regarding the stipulations of the contest, nowhere did it state that the winner would be the only Jeff spinoff ever allowed on the site. I'd understand if Banning himself had an issue with it, but unless he was not being up front with me when I contacted him, he doesn't have a problem. As far as the other contestants, what's the issue with letting them do a spinoff appeal as well? If the stories are good, then why are we not letting them on the site? On that note, of the top five entrants, Banning and I are the only two that have any kind of regular presence here so I don't foresee that happening. Tell me the story isn't good enough, with reasons you think so, fine. But to say that I've got a story that meets the requisite quality standards but is not being allowed on the site due to its subject matter...what's the point of having the spinoff appeal? I'd really like a better explanation than what I'm getting, At least to know where the buck is stopping. Like, if the people saying "no" have even read the damn thing. Jay already expressed his support. Banning has expressed his neutrality. Based on your comments it doesn't feel like you are the one derailing the appeal. That's pretty much all the active admins, minus Underscore and Cleric. If you'd rather email me to keep the drama off the site feed, please do: shadowswimmer77@gmail.com Edit: Ok. So first off thanks for the ego stroke. Appreciate it. But I'm just not buying that explanation. I talked to three of the admins: you, Banning, and Jay. Not one of you said anything about doing away with the Spinoff appeal...if that were something you were actively discussing the appeal would never have been allowed to happen. As for the rest of it, "We are currently changing a lot around the wiki and one of the changes is the removal of the Spinoff Appeal..." You're saying that like its some kind of in-depth process and not just a matter of one of the admins deleting the page and respective links. Or, hell, posting something on the appeal page stating "We are no longer accepting spinoff appeals." Then there's "we don't want to encourage spinoffs anymore." Other than the contest, when have we ever encouraged spinoffs? Having almost two years since the last approved spinoff is in no way encouraging to prospective posters. And on that note, we've had a grand total 24 appeals since February of 2015. That's about 1.5 a month. You're talking like this is some kind of epidemic that's eating away at the admins' time when the reality is that's just not true. The fact that the vast majority of those appeals have huge issues with them, and are generally proposed by first time users in the site, means it is a matter of about ten minutes of actual work by one admin, twice a month. This is my point: it doesn't gel. The fact Jay was ready to accept my work, the fact that Banning didn't discourage me from making the appeal, suggests the admins are not all on the same page, and someone is making the final call to pull the plug. I'm asking for who that is because I would like to appeal to them directly. If it's Cleric and he tells me to STFU or get banned, then so be it. But right now I just feel like I'm getting patronized and it's infuriating. I usually try to stay pretty humble but, damn it, this story is good. The one comment that literally everyone has made in one form or fashion is how impressed they are that I managed to take the shit sandwich that was the original and turn it into something palatable, even more so as I did it with all the original ingredients. I'm not trying to come off as a dick, put you in an uncomfortable position, or even make more work for you. But I spent a ton of time on this story, including an unhealthy amount researching the original (ugh) and revising my original entry and I'm not willing or able to let it go on such nonsensical, backwards arguments as I'm being presented with...there's more logic holes than in the plot I fixed. I apologize this is taking up the feed and mussing with your talk page. Again, please feel free to email me. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 20:07, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :Hey Dupin, I would also just ask everyone to reconsider this. You can read my thoughts about it in my latest message on Shadowswimmer's talk page. Let me know if you want to discuss it on chat or anything. Have a good one. :Jay Ten (talk) 00:47, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Hyperlinks I have no idea how to hyperlink stories from my profile Tide16 (talk) Sorry man Gonna keep pushing. "Because you are active and thought of appealing? Hardly fair. It's especially unfair to those who ranked above you in the contest. If we accept yours we have to accept theirs. Then others will want their story on and before you know it the floodgates will be open again." Dude, thats completely fair that me being active and appealing would get me a chance to get on the site, and no, you wouldn't have to accept everyone else's if they did so. Several of the top 5 were plagued with grammatical and logic errors that would have held them out of the site's QS. The rest of it is just reactionary. If y'all are so scared the floodgates will open, then shut down the spinoff appeal or post something saying you aren't taking Jeff appeals or whatever. At no time did the contest say no other Jeff stories would ever be on the wiki. At no time was it stated that the losers were barred from making a spinoff appeal. As I told Cleric, I've put a crap ton of time into this story. In the past it seemed like spinoff appeals were decided by the first admin to look at them which, in this case, would have been Jay, who has stated he'd let this on the site. Now it appears there are a bunch of double probation top secret rules regarding Jeff spinoffs that I am not aware of. Again, not trying to insult anyone or ruffle feathers. I still love you so please don't take anything I'm saying the wrong way, im just passionate about this stupid story I've wasted way too much time on for a contest I originally voted to oppose. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 06:37, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :"If y'all are so scared the floodgates will open, then shut down the spinoff appeal or post something saying you aren't taking Jeff appeals or whatever." THIS IS LITERALLY WHAT WE TOLD YOU WE WERE DOING BY DENYING YOURS. ClericofMadness (talk) 06:42, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey I just wanted to apologize for making you the middle man in all of that. Although I don't agree with the part about it not being fair to the other contestants, I can understand this line of thinking. I just think that if we're going to have spinoff appeal that every story that is put on it should be considered on equal grounds, regardless of whether it was in a contest and regardless of whether it might cause others to appeal their stories. He's getting rejected because of our goof up or because of what others might potentially do. And if he has reacted poorly, that shouldn't be considered either, not if we're going to be fair and adults about it. Those are just the thoughts that come to mind. I haven't read all the back and forth yet so these may have already been addressed. I'm sorry I may have been partially responsible for you being in the middle since I was using you to relay my thoughts. I'm not going to be upset or anything, I just want to make sure everything has been considered. I'll start using the chat for things like this. Just let me know if something comes up. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 12:13, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Tool on Pastebin I noticed on User:Underscorre's talk page that you made a tool on pastebin with functions that seem useful. Would you tell me how to add it to my global.js page? I'm unable to create pages in the mediawiki namespace. TenebrousTorrent 03:05, November 9, 2016 (UTC) MarkforDeletionTool and M4RTool Would you help me with these tools? M4RTool and MarkforDeletionTool. I'm wondering how to add to the code so it removes the category from the target page and puts them in between at the bottom of the page. Feel free to use the code yourself if you like, although User:Underscorre did most of the work. The code page is a bit unclear, the "reason" for review or deletion is inputted in a window that appears after clicking the button on the toolbar. TenebrousTorrent 07:26, November 9, 2016 (UTC) BotoneraPopups Would you help me change the link colors on BotoneraPopups? I tried moving the code to a new page on the developer's wiki and my own sandbox wiki so I could try to edit the code with my own colors, but it won't let me create pages in the MediaWiki namespace. As of now, the links are unreadable. TenebrousTorrent 07:26, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Valuable Edit Blog Hey so I noticed Empy'svaluable edits blog wasn't on the writing blog page and I thought it'd be worth adding. I went to direct a user to it earlier and ended up having to do some digging just to find it. ChristianWallis (talk) 15:10, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Blogicle I was totally not stalking the wiki and found this. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 17:16, November 9, 2016 (UTC)